Los viajes de Gulliver
Irlanda | lengua = Inglés | género = Novela satírica | editorial = Benjamin Motte Clive Probyn, Swift, Jonathan (1667–1745), Oxford Dictionary of National Biography (Oxford University Press: Oxford, 2004) | fecha_publicación = 1726 | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} Los viajes de Gulliver (en inglés Travels into Several Remote Nations of the World, in Four Parts. By Lemuel Gulliver, First a Surgeon, and then a Captain of Several Ships,Traducible como "Viajes a varias naciones remotas del mundo, en cuatro partes. Por Lemuel Gulliver, primero cirujano, y luego capitán de varias naves". o de forma abreviada Gulliver's Travels, 1726, modificada en 1735) es una sátira en prosa del escritor y clérigo irlandés Jonathan Swift, que es a la vez una sátira sobre la naturaleza humana y el subgénero literario de los "relatos de viajes". Es la obra de narración larga más conocida de Swift, y un clásico de la literatura en inglés. La obra se considera un clásico de la literatura universal y ha inspirado numerosas adaptaciones y versiones. El libro se volvió famoso tan pronto como fue publicado; John Gay dijo en una carta en 1726 a Swift que «es universalmente leído, desde el Gabinete del Consejo hasta la guardería»;Los viajes de Gulliver: completo texto autorizado con contextos biográficos e históricos, Palgrave Macmillan 1995 (pág. 21). La cita ha sido atribuida por error a Alexander Pope, quien escribió a Swift elogiando el libro un día antes. desde entonces, nunca ha dejado de imprimirse. Argumento El libro se nos presenta como la narración de un viajero con el falso título Viajes a varias remotas Naciones del Mundo, su autoría solo se asigna a Lemuel Gulliver, siendo «al principio un cirujano, y luego un capitán de diversos barcos». El texto es presentado como una narración en primera persona por el supuesto autor, y el nombre «Gulliver» no aparece en el libro más que en el título. Diferentes versiones del libro contienen diferentes versiones del material introductorio que son casi los mismos en los libros modernos. El libro propiamente dicho está dividido en cuatro partes, cada una representando un viaje. Estructura right|thumb|100px|Portada de [[Classic Comics.]] Parte I: Viaje a Liliput ;4 de mayo de 1699The Project Gutenberg eBook, Gulliver's Travels: Transcribed from the 1892 George Bell and Sons edition. Part I. Chapter I. – 13 de abril de 1702The Project Gutenberg eBook, Gulliver's Travels: Transcribed from the 1892 George Bell and Sons edition. Part I. Chapter VIII. thumb|left|Mural representando a Gulliver rodeado por los ciudadanos de Liliput. El libro comienza con un pequeño preámbulo en el que Lemuel Gulliver, en el estilo de los libros de la época, da una pequeña reseña sobre su vida e historia antes de sus viajes. Cuenta su procedencia, sus estudios y sus aficiones; entre ellas la de los viajes. Se establece como médico, pero ante las dificultades económicas decide embarcarse para mejorar su situación. Su primer viaje, como cirujano de a bordo, es en el Antílope, que zarpa de Bristol en mayo de 1699. En las cercanías de la Tierra de van Diemen (actual Tasmania) el navío naufraga y Gulliver llega a la costa después de nadar, cae en la playa y se queda dormido. Al despertar, descubre que ha sido hecho prisionero por una raza de personas de un tamaño doce veces menor que un ser humano, es decir de menos de 15 cm de altura, habitantes del país isleño de Liliput. Después de prometer un buen comportamiento, obtiene la libertad y se convierte en el favorito en la corte. Desde este momento, el relato resoge las observaciones de Gulliver en la Corte del soberano de Liliput, modelada sobre la contemporánea de Gran Bretaña. También se le autoriza a caminar por la ciudad con la condición de no dañar a los súbditos. Se menciona entonces una guerra que Liliput sostiene con un estado rival; Blefuscu, cuyos habitantes son del mismo tamaño que los liliputienses. La narración satiriza los conflictos religiosos de la Europa de la época. Gulliver interviene apresando, merced a su gran tamaño, la flota enemiga; esto le vale la concesión de un título honorífico. Sin embargo, cae en desgracia al negarse a convertir a Blefuscu en una mera provincia de Liliput, disgustando al rey y a la corte. Acusan a Gulliver de traición ppor, entre otros delitos, "hacer aguas menores" en la capital, aunque estaba apagando un fuego y salvando así numerosas vidas. Le enjuician y condenan a ser cegado, pero con la ayuda de un buen amigo, Gulliver consigue escapar hasta Blefuscu. Aquí arregla un bote abandonado y consigue ser rescatado por un barco que lo lleva de vuelta a su hogar. Parte II: Viaje a Brobdingnag ;20 de junio de 1702The Project Gutenberg eBook, Gulliver's Travels: Transcribed from the 1892 George Bell and Sons edition. Part II. Chapter I. – 3 de junio de 1706The Project Gutenberg eBook, Gulliver's Travels: Transcribed from the 1892 George Bell and Sons edition. Part II. Chapter VIII. thumb|''Gulliver exhibido al granjero de Brobdingnag'', por [[Richard Redgrave.]] Inquieto, Gulliver emprende de nuevo viaje. Cuando el barco Adventure es desviado por las tormentas y forzado a ir a una isla por agua dulce, el grupo de desembarco es perseguido por seres de gigantesca estatura. Gulliver, abandonado por sus compañeros, huye hasta un campo de cereal y allí es encontrado por un granjero perteneciente a esta raza, de 22 metros de altura: la escala de Brobdingnag es alrededor de 12:1, en comparación con la de Liliput que era 1:12, a partir del cálculo que hace Gulliver de que el paso de un hombre era 10 yardas (9m). El granjero lo lleva a su casa y su hija, Glumdalclitch, cuida de Gulliver. El granjero lo trata como una curiosidad y lo exhibe por dinero. De este modo Gulliver recorre el país, que lleva el nombre de Brobdingnag, aislado del resto del mundo por grandes montañas. En su viaje a través de Brobdingnag, llegan a la capital: Lorbrulgrud y el espectáculo es presentado en la Corte. La Reina, fascinada por la personalidad de Gulliver, lo compra para llevárselo como favorito. Los espectáculos constantes han enfermado a Lemuel, y por eso el granjero lo vende a la reina. La hija del granjero (que acompañaba a su padre mientras exponía a Gulliver) entra al servicio de la reina para cuidar del enano. Como Gulliver es demasiado pequeño para usar sus sillas, camas, cuchillos y tenedores, la Reina manda construir una pequeña casa en la que puede ser transportado de un lugar a otro; se le llama su "caja de viaje". El viajero queda expuesto a diversas aventuras en razón de su pequeño tamaño, como la lucha contra avispas gigantes y que un mono lo lleve al tejado; mientras, discute el estado de Europa con el rey. El rey no está muy contento con los relatos que hace de Gulliver sobre Europa, especialmente al conocer el uso de rifles y cañones. En una excursión a la costa, la "caja de viaje" es atrapada por un águila gigantesca que termina soltándola sobre el mar, de donde es rescatado por un navío con el que retorna a Inglaterra. Parte III: Viaje a Laputa, Balnibarbi, Luggnagg, Glubbdubdrib y Japón ;5 de agosto de 1706The Project Gutenberg eBook, Gulliver's Travels: Transcribed from the 1892 George Bell and Sons edition. Part III. Chapter I. – 16 de abril de 1710The Project Gutenberg eBook, Gulliver's Travels: Transcribed from the 1892 George Bell and Sons edition. Part III. Chapter XI. thumb|upright|Gulliver descubre Laputa, la isla voladora (ilustración de [[J.J. Grandville.)]] Emprendiendo un nuevo viaje, el barco de Gulliver es atacado por piratas y es dejado a la deriva cerca de una desolada isla rocosa cercana a la India. Afortunadamente es rescatado por la isla flotante de Laputa, un reino dedicado a las artes de la música, las matemáticas y la astronomía pero absolutamente incapaz de utilizarlas de modo práctico. El método de Laputa de tirar rocas sobre las ciudades rebeldes parece también una de las primeras veces en las que el bombardeo aéreo fue concebido como un método de guerra. Gulliver visita Balnibarbi, el reino gobernado desde Laputa, como un invitado de un cortesano de baja graduación y ve la ruina provocada por la búsqueda ciega de la ciencia sin resultados prácticos en una sátira sobre la burocracia y la Royal Society y sus experimentos. En la Gran Academia de Lagado, se invierten enormes recursos en investigaciones totalmente ridícilas como extraer rayos de sol de pepinos, ablandar el mármol para usarlo como almohadas, aprender cómo mezclar pintura por el olfato, y descubrir conspiraciones políticas examinando los excrementos de personas sospechosas (véase Muckraker). Gulliver es llevado entonces a Maldonada, el puerto principal, para esperar a un mercader que lo pueda llevar a Japón. Mientras espera el pasaje, Gulliver hace un pequeño viaje a la isla de Glubbdubdrib, dónde visita la vivienda de un mago y habla de historia con los fantasmas de hombres célebres, metáfora del tema de los «antiguos contra los modernos» en el libro. También se encuentra con los struldbrugs (en Luggnagg), inmortales aunque desfortunadamente no jóvenes por siempre, al contrario, viejos y con las enfermedades de la vejez y a los que se considera legalmente muertos a los ochenta años de edad. Después de alcanzar Japón, Gulliver pide al Emperador que le exima de pisotear el crucifijo, ceremonia impuesta a los extranjeros, a lo que el monarca accede. Gulliver vuelve a casa determinado a pasar allí el resto de sus días. Parte IV: Viaje al país de los Houyhnhnms ;7 de septiembre de 1710The Project Gutenberg eBook, Gulliver's Travels: Transcribed from the 1892 George Bell and Sons edition. Part IV. Chapter I. – 5 de diciembre de 1715The Project Gutenberg eBook, Gulliver's Travels: Transcribed from the 1892 George Bell and Sons edition. Part IV. Chapter XI. thumb|Gulliver discutiendo con Houyhnhnms (ilustración de 1856 por [[J.J. Grandville.)]] A pesar de su intención de quedarse en su hogar, Gulliver vuelve a la mar como el capitán de un mercante de 35 toneladas ya que se aburre como cirujano. En este viaje se ve forzado a encontrar a añadidos a su tripulación, y cree que estos nuevos tripulantes vuelven contra él al resto de la tripulación. Éstos se amotinan y, después de mantenerlo a bordo contra su voluntad, deciden dejarlo en el primer pedazo de tierra que ven y continuar su viaje como piratas. Es abandonado en un bote salvavidas y llega primero ante una raza de lo que parecen horribles criaturas deformes a las que concibe una antipatía violenta. Pronto conoce a un caballo hablador y se da cuenta de que estos animales -en su lenguaje Houyhnhnm, que quiere decir de naturaleza perfecta- son los gobernantes y las deformes criaturas llamadas Yahoos, son seres humanos salvajes. Gulliver se convierte en miembro de la compañía de los caballos y llega tanto a emular como a admirar a los houyhnhnms y su estilo de vida, rechazando a los humanos como seres dotados de una apariencia de razón que sólo utilizan para exacerbar los vicios que la Naturaleza les dio. Sin embargo, una asamblea de los houyhnhnms decide que Gulliver, un yahoo con algo de razón, es un peligro para su civilización y es expulsado. Es rescatado, contra su voluntad, por un barco portugués, y se disgusta al ver que el capitán Pedro de Méndez, un yahoo, es una persona generosa, cortés y sabia. Vuelve a su hogar en Inglaterra. Sin embargo, es incapaz de reconciliarse con la vida entre los "yahoos" humanos y se convierte en un ermitaño, quedándose en casa, evitando en gran medida a su familia y su esposa, y pasando varias horas al día hablando con los caballos en sus establos; en efecto se vuelve loco. Composición e historia No se sabe con certeza cuándo empezó Swift a escribir Los viajes de Gulliver (gran parte de la escritura se hizo en Loughry Manor en Cookstown, Co. Tyrone mientras Swift permaneció allí) pero algunas fuentes sugieren una fecha más temprana, 1713, cuando Swift, Gay, Pope, Arbuthnot y otros formaron el Scriblerus Club con el propósito de satirizar géneros literarios populares. Según estos relatos, a Swift le encargaron escribir las memorias del autor imaginario del club, Martinus Scriblerus, y también satirizar el subgénero de "narraciones de viajes". Se sabe, a partir de la correspondencia de Swift, que la composición en sí comenzó en 1720 escribiéndose primero las partes I y II, luego la parte IV en 1723 y la parte III escrita en 1724; pero se iban haciendo reformas incluso mientras Swift estaba escribiendo las Cartas de Drapier. Para agosto de 1725 el libro estaba terminado y como Los viajes de Gulliver era una sátira claramente anti-whig , es probable que Swift hiciera que el manuscrito se copiara de manera que su forma de escribir no pudiera usarse como prueba si se le perseguía por ella, como había ocurrido con algunos de sus panfletos irlandeses (las Cartas de Drapier). En marzo de 1726 Swift viajó a Londres para que le publicaran su obra; el manuscrito fue entregado en secreto al editor Benjamin Motte, quien usó cinco imprentas diferentes para acelerar la producción y evitar la piratería.Clive Probyn, Swift, Jonathan (1667–1745), Oxford Dictionary of National Biography (Oxford University Press: Oxford, 2004) Motte, reconociendo un superventas, pero temeroso de la persecución, cortó o alteró los pasajes más ofensivos (como las descripciones de los concursos cortesanos en Liliput y la rebelión de Lindalino), añadió algo de material en defensa de la reina Ana en la parte II, y lo publicó. La primera edición fue lanzada en dos volúmenes el 28 de octubre de 1726, con el precio de 8''s''. 6''d.Daily Journal 28 Oct 1726, "This day is published". Motte publicó Los viajes de Gulliver anónimamente, y como ocurría a menudo con las obras de moda, le siguieron muchas secuelas (Memoirs of the Court of Lilliput), parodias (Two Lilliputian Odes, The first on the Famous Engine With Which Captain Gulliver extinguish'd the Palace Fire...) y "claves" (Gulliver Decipher'd y Lemuel Gulliver's Travels into Several Remote Regions of the World Compendiously Methodiz'd, el segundo por Edmund Curll que había escrito, de forma semejante, una "clave" del Cuento de una barrica de Swift en 1705). En su mayor parte, se imprimieron anónimamente (ocasionalmente, pseudoanónimamente) y rápidamente se olvidaron. Swift no tuvo nada que ver con ellas y las desautorizó en la edición de Faulkner de 1735. El amigo de Swift Alexander Pope escribió un conjunto de cinco Verses on Gulliver's Travels, que gustaron tanto a Swift que los añadió a la segunda edición del libro, aunque actualmente rara vez se incluyen. La edición de Faulkner (1735) En 1735 un editor irlandés, George Faulkner, imprimió un conjunto de obras de Swift, cuyo volumen II contenía Los viajes de Gulliver. Tal como se revela en la "Advertencia al lector" de Faulkner, Faulkner tuvo acceso a una copia anotada de la obra de Motte por parte de "un amigo del autor" (es creencia generalizada que es el amigo de Swift Charles Ford) qure reprodujo la mayor parte del manuscrito sin las enmiendas de Motte, habiéndose destruido el manuscrito original. Se cree también, aunque no se ha podido probar, que Swift al menos revisó pruebas de la edición de Faulkner antes de su impresión. En general, esta es la que se considera edición príncipe de Los viajes de Gulliver con una pequeña excepción. Esta edición tenía una pieza añadida de Swift, A letter from Capt. Gulliver to his Cousin Sympson ("Una carta del capitán Gulliver a su primo Sympson"), que se quejaba de las alteraciones de Motte al texto original, diciendo que lo había cambiado tanto que "difícilmente la reconozco como obra mía" y repudiando todos los cambios de Motte así como todas las "claves", libelos, parodias, segundas partes y continuaciones que habían aparecido en los años intermedios. Esta carta ahora forma parte de muchos textos estándares. Lindalino El episodio de cinco párrafos en la Parte III, narrando la rebelión de la ciudad superficial de Lindalino contra la isla volante de Laputa, era una alegoría obvia del asunto de las Cartas de Drapier del que Swift estaba orgulloso. Lindalino representaba a Dublín y las imposiciones de Laputa representaban la imposición británica de la moneda corriente de cobre de mala calidad de William Wood. Faulkner había omitido este pasaje, bien por sensibilidad política al ser un editor irlandés imprimiendo una sátira antibritánica, o posiblemente por que el téxto con el que trabajaba no incluía el pasaje. En 1899 el fragmento fue incluido en una nueva edición de las Obras completas. Las ediciones modernas derivan de la edición de Faulkner con la inclusión de este añadido de 1899. Isaac Asimov señala en The Annotated Gulliver que Lindalino se considera que es trasunto de Dublín, compuesta ppor doble "lins"; de ahí, Dublín. Temas principales thumb|upright|''El rey de Brobdingnag y Gulliver'' (1803), [[Metropolitan Museum of Art]] Los viajes de Gulliver ha recibido varios calificativos: desde sátira menipea a historia para niños, de proto-ciencia ficción a predecesor de la novela moderna. Publicada siete años después del exitoso Robinson Crusoe de Daniel Defoe, Los viajes de Gulliver puede verse como una refutación sistemática del relato optimista de Defoe sobre la capacidad humana. En The Unthinkable Swift: The Spontaneous Philosophy of a Church of England Man, Warren Montag arguye que Swift se preocupó por rechazar la idea de que el individuo precede a la sociedad, como parece sugerir la novela de Defoe. Swift consideraba este pensamiento como un apoyo peligroso a la filosofía política radical de Thomas Hobbes y por esta razón Gulliver se encuentra una y otra vez con sociedades establecidas, más que en islas desiertas. El capitán que invita a Gulliver a trabajar como cirujano en su barco durante el desastroso tercer viaje, se llama Robinson. El estudioso Allan Bloom señala que la crítica de Swift a la ciencia (los experimentos de Laputa) es el primer cuestionamiento realizado por un demócrata liberal moderno de los efectos y el coste para una sociedad que acepta y celebra políticas que persiguen el progreso científico. Una posible razón para que este libro haya conseguido el estatus de clásico es que puede verse de maneras diferentes por personas diversas. En términos generales, los temas del libro son tres: * Una visión satírica del estado de los gobiernos europeos, y las mínimas diferencias entre religiones. * Una indagación sobre si el hombre es inherentemente corrupto o se convierte en corrupto. * Una nueva afirmación de la vieja controversia de "lo antiguo frente a lo moderno" que Swift ya había tratado en La batalla de los libros. En términos de narrativa y construcción, las partes siguen una pauta: * Las causas de las desgracias de Gulliver se hacen cada vez más perversas conforme pasa el tiempo: primero sufre un naufragio, luego lo abandonan, a la tercera lo atacan desconocidos y finalmente lo ataca su propia tripulación. * La actitud de Gulliver se endurece conforme el libro progresa: está sinceramente sorprendido por la maldad y el politiqueo de los liliputienses, pero encuentra que el comportamiento de los yahoos en la cuarta parte del libro un reflejo del comportamiento humano. * Cada parte es el reverso de la anterior: Gulliver es grande/pequeño/sabio/ignorante, los países son complejos/simples/científicos/naturales, y las formas de gobierno son peor/mejor/peor/mejor que la de Inglaterra. * El punto de vista de Gulliver entre partes se ve reflejada por la de sus antagonistas en la parte contrastante: Gulliver ve a los pequeños liliputienses como perversos y sin escrúpulos, y luego el rey de Brobdingnag ve Europa exactamente de la misma manera; Gulliver ve a los laputianos como irracionales, y su amo houyhnhnm ve así a la humanidad. * Ninguna forma de gobierno es ideal: los simplistas brobdingnagianos disfrutan de las ejecuciones públicas y tienen las calles infestadas de mendigos, los honestos y estirados houyhnhnms que no tienen palabra para la mentira son felices de suprimir la verdadera naturaleza de Gulliver como yahoo y son igualmente indiferentes sobre su reacción al ser expulsado. * Individuos específicos pueden ser buenos incluso si la raza es mala: Gulliver encuentra un amigo en todos sus viajes y, a pesar del rechazo y el horror de Gulliver hacia todos los yahoos, es tratado muy bien por el capitán portugués Don Pedro, que lo devuelve a Inglaterra al final de la novela. Igualmente interesante es el personaje mismo de Gulliver: progresa desde un optimismo alegre al comienzo de la primera parte al pomposo misántropo del final. En este sentido, Los viajes de Gulliver es una novela compleja y muy moderna. Hay sutiles cambios a lo largo del libro, como cuando Gulliver empieza a ver a todos los humanos, no sólo los de la tierra de Houyhnhnm, como yahoos. A lo largo de la novela, se presenta a Gulliver como crédulo; se cree todo lo que le dicen, nunca capta significados profundos, es un hombre honesto, y espera que los demás también lo sean. Esto logra diversión e ironía; lo que Gulliver dice puede confiarse en que es exacto, y no siempre entiende el significado de lo que élpercibe. También, aunque se presenta a Gulliver como un "hombre de la calle" común y corriente, al que le falta educación superior, posee una notable habilidad natural para los idiomas. Rápidamente habla con fluidez la lengua nativa de cualquier tierra extraña en la que se encuentra, un recurso literario que añade gran comprensión y humor a la obra de Swift. A pesar de la hondura y sutileza del libro, a menudo se le considera como una historia para niños, por la popularidad de la sección de Liliput (frecuentemente expurgada) como un libro para niños. Aún pueden comprarse libros titulados Los viajes de Gulliver que contienen sólo partes del viaje a Liliput. Análisis de los personajes Pedro de Mendez es el nombre del capitán portugués que rescata a Gulliver en el Libro IV. Cuando Gulliver se ve obligado a abandonar la isla de Houyhnhnms, su plan es "descubrir alguna isla deshabitada" donde vivir en soledad. En lugar de eso, le rescata la tripulación de Don Pedro. A pesar del aspecto de Gulliver, vestido con pieles y hablando como un caballo, Don Pedro lo trata con compasión y lo lleva a Lisboa. Aunque Don Pedro aparece sólo brevemente, se ha convertido en una figura importante en el debate entre la llamada "escuela blanda" y "escuela dura" de lectores de Los viajes de Gulliver. Los críticos "blandos" sostienen que Gulliver es objeto de la sátira de Swift y que Don Pedro representa un ideal de generosidad y humana bondad. Para los críticos de la escuela dura, Gulliver ve el desnudo fracaso como centro de la naturaleza humana, y Don Pedro es sólo un personaje menor que, en palabras de Gulliver, es "un animal dotado de alguna parte de razón".James Clifford, "Gulliver's Fourth Voyage: 'hard' and 'soft' Schools of Interpretation." Quick Springs of Sense: Studies in the Eighteenth Century. Ed. Larry Champion. Athens: U of Georgia Press, 1974. 33–49 Influencias culturales thumb|upright|''Gulliver y un gigante'', una pintura de [[Tadeusz Pruszkowski (Museo Nacional en Varsovia).]] Desde 1738 hasta 1746, Edward Cave publicó en números ocasionales de The Gentleman's Magazine relatos semificticios de debates contemporáneos en las dos Cámaras del Parlamento bajo el título de Debates en el Senado de Liliput. En otras obras Secuelas e imitaciones * A la inicial publicación de Los viajes de Gulliver le siguieron muchas secuelas.] published 1727, which expands the account of Gulliver's stays in Lilliput and Blefuscu by adding several gossipy anecdotes about scandalous episodes at the Lilliputian court. * Abbé Pierre Desfontaines, the first French translator of Swift's story, wrote a sequel, Le Nouveau Gulliver ou Voyages de Jean Gulliver, fils du capitaine Lemuel Gulliver (The New Gulliver, or the travels of John Gulliver, son of Captain Lemuel Gulliver), published in 1730.Le nouveau Gulliver: ou, Voyage de ... – Google Books Gulliver's son has various fantastic, satirical adventures. * Donald Grant Mitchell retold part one of the novel in the form of a short story for children, published in St. Nicholas magazine in 1874.“About Some Queer Little People,” by Donald Grant Mitchell, St. Nicholas, Mar. 1874, 296–99. * Soviet Ukrainian science fiction writer Vladimir Savchenko published Gulliver's Fifth Travel—The Travel of Lemuel Gulliver, First a Surgeon, and Then a Captain of Several Ships to the Land of Tikitaks ( ), a sequel to the original series in which Gulliver's role as a surgeon is more apparent. Tikitaks are people who inject the juice of a unique fruit to make their skin transparent, as they consider people with regular opaque skin secretive and ugly. * is a 1965 Japanese animated film, portraying an elder Gulliver taking part in a space travel, joined by a boy, a crow, a talking toy soldier and a dog. The film, although being a children's production generally fascinated by the idea of space travelling, portrays an alien world where robots have taken power. Thus it continues in Swift's vein of critical approach on themes in current society. * Hanna-Barbera produced two adaptations of ''Gulliver's Travels, one was an animated TV series called The Adventures of Gulliver from 1968 to 1969 and another was a 1979 animated television special titled Gulliver's Travels. * American physician John Paul Brady published in 1987 A Voyage to Inishneefa: A First-hand Account of the Fifth Voyage of Lemuel Gulliver (Santa Barbara: John Daniel), a parody of Irish history in Swift's manner. * In 1998 the Argentine writer Edgar Brau published El último Viaje del capitán Lemuel Gulliver (The Last Voyage of Captain Lemuel Gulliver), a novel in which Swift's character goes on an imaginary fifth journey, this time into the River Plate. It satirises ways and customs of present-day society, including sports, television, politics, etc. To justify the parody, the narrative is set immediately after the last voyage written by Swift (precisely, 1722), and the literary style of the original work is kept throughout the whole story. *"L. Gulliver" appears in Alan Moore's comic The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Volume 1 as a member of a prior Society of Extraordinary Gentlemen from 1780s. --> Alusiones * La historia corta de Philip K. Dick "Prize Ship" (1954) se refiere vagamente a Los viajes de GulliverCollected Short Stories of Philip K. Dick: Volume One, Beyond Lies The Wub, Philip K. Dick, 1999, Millennium, an imprint of Orion Publishing Group, London Adaptaciones thumb|upright|Portada de cómic por Lilian Chesney Música * En 1728 el compositor barroco Georg Philipp Telemann compuso una suite en cinco movimientos para dos violines basada en el libro de Swift. La pieza de Telemann es habitualmente conocida como Los viajes de Gulliver, y presenta a los liliputienses y a los brobdingnagianos de una forma particularmente vívida a través de ritmos y tempos. La pieza forma parte de Der getreue Musik-meister ("El resuelto maestro de música") de Telemann. Cine, televisión y radio Los viajes de Gulliver ha sido adaptado varias veces al cine, la televisión y la radio. ] * Gulliver's Travels It was produced by Saban Entertainment. It was aired from September 8, 1992 to June 29, 1993. It is an adaptation of the Gulliver's Travels novel by Jonathan Swift, and spanned a total of 26 episodes. * Gulliver's Travels (1996): Live-action, 2 part, TV miniseries with special effects starring Ted Danson and Mary Steenburgen, also featuring a variety of film stars in cameo roles. * Crayola Kids Adventures: Tales of Gulliver's Travels (1997): Live-action Direct-to-video film starring children with Adam Wylie as Gulliver. . * Jajantaram Mamantaram (2003): Live-action Indian children's film, starring Javed Jaffrey. * ''Gulliver's Travels'' (2010): Modernized, Live-action version of Gulliver's adventures in Lilliput, starring Jack Black, also featuring Billy Connolly, James Corden, Amanda Peet, Chris O'Dowd, Catherine Tate, Jason Segel, Emily Blunt and Olly Alexander. --> Notas y referencias Véase también * Jonathan Swift * Lilliput * Brobdingnag * Laputa * Balnibarbi * Yahoo * Houyhnhnm Bibliografía La edición estándar de las obras en prosa de Swift es el Prose Writings en 16 volúmenes, editado por Herbert Davis et al. Enlaces externos * Texto en Bibliotecas virtuales. * Los viajes de Gulliver en inglés con traducción al español. * Texto inglés, con ilustraciones. * Texto inglés en el Proyecto Gutenberg. * Partes I y II en inglés, con ilustraciones, en el Proyecto Gutenberg. *Texto y audio en inglés. * Audiolibro en inglés en LibriVox. * (Viaje a Liliput) del Libro azul de las hadas (The Blue Fairybook), de Andrew Lang. Categoría:Novelas fantásticas Categoría:Los viajes de Gulliver Categoría:Novelas de 1726 Categoría:Libros adaptados al cine Categoría:Novelas en inglés Categoría:Libros adaptados a la televisión